TE VI VENIR
by Born Sakira
Summary: Varias cosas pueden suceder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ahora comprendo los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia Someoka aunque no este muy convencido del todo- un àngel celestial de voz dulce y serena... siempre hay un comienzo para aprender a amar...


**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Inazuma Eleven por nada del mundo y por el nombre de Davis Jones me pertenecerá. De eso y para eso se encarga una empresa llamada Level-5_

* * *

><p><strong>TE VI VENIR<strong>

...

_Afuro T. & Atsuya F_

Un fresco y arenoso otoño. Las hojas de los arboles caían y el viento se las llevaba. Así como dos enamorados recorriendo el mundo en ochenta días. Hojas de todos los colores y tamaños, de todas las formas y condiciones, respectivamente.

Iba corriendo aquel camino algo molesto. Molesto por lo que me había dicho mi hermano mayor_: "Atsuya, tu no conoces el estar enamorado"…_

Esa frase proclamada por mi hermano retumbaba una y otra vez en mí cabeza. Una y otra vez en mi conciencia. Miles y miles de veces, así como un eco.

Pero tal vez, las palabras de él fueron exactas…

Así pasaran quince minutos, esas palabras nunca se irían.

Eso me molestaba en lo absoluto, y nunca me lo esperaba de Shirou Fubuki.

Fue algo hiriente, pero a la vez me conmovió…

Mi hermano estaba muy enamorado de Someoka, y vuelvo a decirlo. De Someoka, no entiendo…

El no es muy atractivo que digamos, y es más, me daba mucho miedo y muy mala espina.

Tenía miedo hasta que él me dijo esas palabras: _"Atsuya, tu no conoces el estar enamorado"_

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que nunca me di cuenta de donde termine yendo…

¿Acaso estaba perdido?

Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa. Aunque una parte de mí, no quería…

—Con que no conozco el amor ¿he? — me dije a mi mismo aun molesto… me fije en el reloj de mi muñeca y me percate que ya eran las seis de la tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí perdido?, pero, la más interesante ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en ello?, ya sin más, me retire…

...

...

...

Las hojas seguían cayendo al compás de un reloj que mueve sus manecillas.

El viento era más osado y empezaba a sentir frio…

¿Cuántas cosas había olvidado por ese simple berrinche? Ese simple berrinche, que término siendo una de las tantas discusiones que teníamos Shirou y yo. Una discusión que podría terminar tantos años de fraternidad, en nada.

Esa es la palabra correcta, nada…

De repente escuche una voz. Una voz masculina cantando una canción.

Quería escucharla, para después burlarme de ella… pero, no. Fue todo lo contrario… Fue una simple balada, pero, esa voz… le daba todo de lleno. "Una voz que cantaba con sentimiento"

Una dulce voz, una voz pura, una voz que le ponía la piel de gallina a cualquiera que la escuchase.

— ¿Tal vez, es un ángel? — me pregunte…

Fije mi vista en ambos lados, y no había nadie. Camine lentamente a esa voz.

Quería conocer, o tan solo observar aquel ángel de voz dulce y serena. Me escondí atrás de un arbusto, con el objetivo de mirarlo más de cerca.

Y no me equivoque, mi pregunta era correcta y sensata. "Un ángel" un hermoso ángel de cabellos rubios, piel más fina que la miel, ojos rojizos hipnotizantes, y sobre todo su voz.

Quería acercarme un poco más, pero, mis brazos y piernas no me respondían. Por alguna extraña razón temblaba, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón latía fuertemente. La hemoglobina se me subía al rostro, haciendo sonrojarme.

Y fue así que te vi venir…

...

...

...

Desde ese día, siempre iba de visita a aquel lugar.

Entusiasmado y relajado me sentía. Me deleitaba de esa hermosa voz; de aquellas baladas románticas e increíblemente profundas. De tu figura esplendorosa y frágil… nunca terminaría de describirte.

"Un ser perfecto, pero a la vez imperfecto".

Todo esto… inspirándome a realizar una poesía…

Ahora entiendo las palabras de hace tiempo, las sabias palabras de mi hermano mayor.

Aprendí "el estar enamorado" e ilusionado…

Ahora que lo sé, debía perseguir mis fantasías y pasiones a como dé lugar. Debía dar mis más sinceras disculpas a la gente que amo, y… perseguir aquella voz que me hizo sentir como ahora soy.

Ahora entiendo… el estar profundamente enamorado… cuando te vi venir.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado (vaya... que cursilerías las mías o_oU)<p>

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario me haría feliz (se lo dejo a opinión de cada quién)

PD. ¡VIVA MÈXICO! XD ¡y sus 201 años de Independencia!


End file.
